Data center planning, construction, and deployment to operation typically includes a lengthy time to market factor. Shortening the time to market for a commercial data center can be a large business driver for financial success. One of the drivers of the lengthy time to market to rack and server deployment in a completed data center building. Conventionally, data center information technology (IT) architecture, racks, and servers are required to be physically installed, cabled, and powered up. Mechanical and human errors could be present during the physical installation and powering of the racks and servers.